


Was wäre wenn...

by Nightmary



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Everyone is Dead, Gen, Loneliness, Madness, Sad, cross-posted on fanfiktion.de
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmary/pseuds/Nightmary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin sucht nach dem Tod Arthurs nach einem Schuldigen, denkt über das wäre wenn nach und das Schicksal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was wäre wenn...

Merlin fühlte, wie sich seine Augen mit Tränen füllten.

Wie konnte es sein, dass er immer noch weinen konnte? Hatte er nicht bereits alle Schreie und alle Tränen herausgelassen, herausgeschrien in diese ungerechte Welt, in der er sich auf einmal befunden hatte, als Morgana durch seine und Arthur durch Mordreds Hand gestorben waren? Hatte er sich nicht vollkommen leer geweint?  
Wie konnte etwas übrig sein von ihm selbst und seiner Trauer, wie konnte er überhaupt noch leben? War denn nicht er selbst an allem schuld? War er nicht derjenige gewesen, der zugelassen hatte, dass es soweit kam? Konnte er das wirklich glauben? Wer war denn wirklich schuld? Wer schuldig?

Arthur starb durch Mordreds Hand? Falsch. Er starb durch die Hand seiner Schwester, die es möglich machte, dass der junge Druide und Ritter anfing Arthur zu hassen. Dumm und unnötig. Und auch er war jetzt tot.

Und Morgana? Auch sie war dazu getrieben worden, wer sie geworden war. Angst, Einsamkeit und Furcht hatten ihren Weg bestimmt, als sie erfuhr, dass sie eine Hexe war. Ein Wesen, dass der König, mit dem sie unter einem Dach lebte, denn sie einmal geliebt hatte wie einen Vater, und der sie doch immer öfter enttäuschte, wahrscheinlich auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrennen würde. Hätte er sie geschont, wo sie doch in Wahrheit seine eigene Tochter war?, fragte Merlin sich. Morganas Situation war grausam. Merlin hätte er helfen können, oder nicht? Was wäre gewesen, wenn er ihr, statt fort zu sehen und sich von Gaius und von Kilgharrah beeinflussen zu lassen, seinem Instinkt folgend gezeigt hätte, dass sie nicht alleine war. Was wäre, wenn er ihr geholfen hätte, zu begreifen, was mit ihr geschah und es zu kontrollieren? Wenn er sich ihr anvertraut hätte? Hätte sie immer noch den Worten einer ihr unbekannten Schwester zugehört? Oder hätte sie Zweifel gehabt? Und dann die Wahrheit über ihre Herkunft. Uther hatte es immer geheim gehalten, dass er zwei Kinder hatte. Wenn Morgana es anders erfahren hätte. Wenn Uther sie nicht wieder und wieder belogen hätte und die Wahrheit weiter verborgen gehalten hätte? Wenn er sich als König zu ihr bekannt hätte, statt sie zu verleugnen? Hätte es Arthur wirklich so sehr geschadet, wenn er eine offizielle Schwester hätte? Warum? Sie waren einander schon einmal wie Bruder und Schwester gewesen, war das eine schlimme Zeit gewesen? Nein.  
Es war Uthers schon lange tote Hand gewesen, die seinen eigenen Sohn König Arthur getötet hatte.

Der König hatte mit seinem Hass auf die Magie, seiner eigenen Widersprüchlichkeit und seinen Lügen seine beiden Kinder getötet, von denen Eines, wäre er seinen Freunden treu geblieben nicht existiert und das andere, hätte er die Priesterin Nimue nicht gedrängt, es um jeden Fall existieren zu lassen, oder sich bei ihr erkundigt, was der Preis für sein, Arthurs, Leben war, entweder nie geboren wäre oder ohne den Hass auf die Magie aufgewachsen wäre. Wie sinnlos.  
Doch vielleicht hätte Merlin Morgana auch wirklich helfen können. Wenn er mehr getan hätte. Ihr nicht seine Gründe, seine Magie verschwiegen hätte. Er stellte sich vor, wie er ihr zeigte, dass sie keineswegs alleine war. Wie er mit ihr aus Gaius' Büchern lernte mit ihren Gaben umzugehen. Er hätte jemanden zum Reden gehabt, der ihn tatsächlich verstand und sie hätte jemanden zum aussprechen gehabt. Vielleicht hätten sie auch Gwen einweihen können. Auch sie hätte sie bestimmt verstanden und ihnen geholfen. Weder er noch Morgana hätten so schwer leiden müssen, wie sie es beide getan hatten. Doch vielleicht war das auch nur Wunschdenken. Vielleicht war Morgana von der Magie von Beginn an korrumpiert gewesen und sie hätte Merlin verraten und zum Tode geführt oder Uther offen getötet. Vielleicht hatte etwas in ihr geschlummert, dass von vorneherein keine Möglichkeiten ließ. Das sie trieb und lenkte, ohne dass Merlin oder irgendjemand sonst etwas dagegen hätte unternehmen können. Doch dank des Misstrauens und des Rats des großen Drachens, hatte Merlin dies nie erfahren können.  
Und Arthur starb auch durch die Hand von Merlins Berater, der Misstrauen in sein Herz säte, als er vielleicht nur Mitgefühl und Instinkt gebraucht hatte, um Morgana zu retten und mit ihr ihren Bruder.

Natürlich konnte er auch alles auf die Priesterinnen schieben. Auf Nimue, die vor Jahrzehnten den Hass auf die Magie mit Arthurs Geburt und Ygraines Tod ausgelöst hatte, weil sie Uther nicht aufklärte, wie sie auch ihn später nicht aufgeklärt hatte.  
Auf Morgause, die ihre „Schwester“ geformt und getrieben hatte Uther und Arthur zu hassen. Auf die Sehenden, die ihnen allen ihre zugedachten Rollen verschwiegen hatten und die ihnen diese vielleicht erst gegeben hatten, ohne ihnen eine Wahl zu lassen.

Auf die Bewohner Camelots, die von Uther getrieben, der von Nimue die Möglichkeit Magie zu hassen bekommen hatte, selbst die Magie fürchteten und ihre Anhänger verfolgten, seien es auch Kinder wie Mordred. Unschuldige Wesen, die leiden mussten, für das was sie waren, nicht dafür, wer sie waren.  
Es waren die Priesterinnen und diejenigen, die gesehen hatten, was geschehen würde, die Arthur und Morgana Pendragon wissentlich, willentlich, gegeneinander aufgespielt und letztlich getötet hatten.

Die letzte aufdringliche Wahrheit wollte durch Merlins Geist gelangen und gedacht werden.  
Seit dem Tod Arthurs, seit dem Tod Morganas, drängte und schob sie, verfolgte ihn und blieb lauernd im Verborgenem, um zu zuschlagen.  
Wer hatte sich beeinflussen lassen, Morgana nicht zu helfen?  
Wer hatte dann, wissentlich, die Hexe immer und immer wieder verschont, nachdem ihm Gegenteiliges geraten worden war, nachdem klar geworden war, was Morgana dachte und vorhatte, nachdem sie angefangen hatte Uthers und Arthurs Leben wieder und wieder zu bedrohen?  
Wer hatte Mordred verschont, als Kind, als Ritter, als Druiden, der an Morganas Seite stand?  
Wer hatte zugelassen, dass er sich von Arthur abwandte?  
Wer hatte zugelassen, dass Morgana sich von Arthur abwandte, indem er sich selbst, den Letzten, dem sie noch vertraut hatte, zum Verräter gemacht hatte, indem er sie vergiftete und ihr beim Sterben zusah?  
Wer hatte zugelassen, dass er, obwohl er sie verriet, nicht dafür sorgte, dass sie wirklich starb?  
Wer hatte Excalibur geschmiedet und das Schicksal die Bahnen nehmen lassen, die es nahm?  
Wer war für Arthur, wer für Mordred, wer für Morgana nicht dagewesen, als sie ihn brauchten?  
Wer hatte Uther seine Schreckensherrschaft vollziehen lassen?  
Das Misstrauen und die Lügen entdeckt und weiter verborgen?  
Und die Hände, die Arthur Pendragon getötet hatten zogen nach den Händen desjenigen, der diesen Tod nicht verhindert hatte, der um jeden Preis loyal geblieben war, doch der erkennen musste, dass der Preis zu hoch war, sie zogen nach Merlin.  
Morgana, die ihn fragte, wieso er sie im Stich gelassen hatte, Mordred, die ihn beschuldigte, nicht für ihn da gewesen zu sein, ihn nicht verteidigt und beschützt zu haben, Kilgharrah, der ihm sagte, dass er es ihm, Merlin, alles vorhergesagt hatte, dass er ihn wieder und wieder gewarnt hatte, Uther, der fragte, warum er keines seiner Kinder hatte schützen können, Nimue, die von Schicksal sprach und dass er ihr hätte zuhören müssen, dass er hätte begreifen müssen, bevor er handelte, Gwen, die ihn traurig ansah und nach dem ihn quälenden Warum fragte, Arthur, sein König, sein Herr, sein Freund, dessen Blick voller Kummer und Schmerz war, den er belogen hatte, wie er alle belogen hatte, den er im Stich gelassen hatte, den er dem Schicksal ausgeliefert hatte, den er nicht hatte heilen können.  
Und da zog ihn seine eigene Hand. Zog ihn hinab in einen dunklen Teil seiner selbst und beschuldigte ihn ohne Worte.

Merlins Tränen versiegten. Er saß still auf dem Boden, sah die Gestalten derer um sich, die hatten sterben, die hatten leiden müssen. Ritter und Druiden. Männer und Frauen. Freunde, die er belogen hatte, und Feinde, die es nicht hätte geben müssen. Und all jene, die weiterlebten und unter ihrem Verlust litten. Frauen und Kinder. Gute Freunde und einsame Eltern.  
Ihre Schatten huschten um ihn umher. Sie sprachen nicht, sahen den jungen Zauberer nicht an, doch es bedurfte keiner Worte, er kannte sie bereits alle. Er hatte schon lange begriffen.  
Und während die Wege, die zum Tod all jener Menschen geführt hatte, wieder und wieder durch seine Gedanken gingen, während die Schemen der Opfer seiner Handlungen vor ihm entlang huschten, glomm leise und langsam ein Funke von Wahnsinn in Merlins Augen auf.  
Als er erkannte, wie ihn und alle anderen Wesen das Schicksal gelenkt und geführt hatte, weinte Merlin nicht mehr. Seine Stimme klang alt, rau und verzweifelt, als er erst leise und dann immer lauter anfing in die einsame Dunkelheit zu lachen, die sich um ihn gelegt hatte.

Du hast recht, sprachen die Schatten, alles war geplant und deine Figur im Spiel hat getan, was wir vorhergesehen hatten.

Alles war geplant.  



End file.
